


Somebody to love

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s show night at the hotel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was posted about two hours before I went to see a show that was based on the songs of Queen. Trying to get in the mood, I listened to the Greatest Hits albums and while trying to get presentable to go out, this thing here flashed up in my mind. Had to write it down before I left. My apologies to Queen and the great Freddie Mercury. And if there is some talented person out there who could fiddle a bit with photoshop, I were eternally grateful *grins* (Still valid! ;) )
> 
> As always, big thanks to tambear13 who takes precious time from studying for her exams to cheerlead, encourage and beta and chase my ‘sneakers’ down.

Colin was running up and down the corridor behind the make-shift stage. Others might have called it nervous pacing, he called it ‘concentrated breathing’. When he passed the full-length mirror, he stopped. He looked so ridiculous in Katie’s white sweatpants and his white runners. Even though he’d worked out between the last season and this one, he still looked skinny and pulled the red knight’s cloak, that the girls from wardrobe had lined with fake white fur just for this occasion, tighter around his shoulders. Maybe he should have found a white undershirt to go with this? He fiddled with the microphone the guys from props had provided and wondered for the umpteenth time why he had agreed to participate in this. In the end, nobody knew who had the initial idea, but they all found it oh so great to set up a little show where they all could lip-sync a song of their choice. 

Flipping through the songs on Bradley’s ipod when he wasn’t needed on set, Colin found that Bradley seemed to have grown fond of the songs of Queen. What was it with Bradley and those 80s bands and singers? It might not have been the stuff Colin listened to, but at least it wasn’t something horrid like Lady Gaga or Justin Bieber (yes, he’d found a song of him on Bradley’s ipod once and didn’t grow tired teasing him about it). 

But why did he have to think that he’d be the perfect Freddie Mercury? He’d spent nights finding footage online to perfect his moves. Nights he had better spent on learning lines and working on his Merlin, but he knew the guy for five years now, what was there to Merlin that he didn’t know already? 

Damn, that glued-on moustache tickled! Colin went back to the stage entrance and took a few deep breaths while he watched the last moments of Tom’s performance as Katie Perry, wondering for a fleeting moment where Tom had gotten that dress in his size. 

The audience, which was cast and crew alike, howled and whistled and had a good time. 

The light on stage went out, and someone held out a crown to him. Colin stared at it. Yes, Freddie Mercury’s outfit wasn’t complete without the crown. But...this was Bradley’s crown, or rather Arthur’s crown. He couldn’t...Someone shoved him out on stage where he put the crown on his head without thinking too much about it. 

The music started and Colin was all the Freddie Mercury he could ever be, completely blocking out that his friends were laughing and whistling and dancing on their chairs. 

He’d picked ‘Another one bites the dust’ and was breathing hard when his song was finished. He took a bow, holding on to the crown and made his exit, totally convinced that someone had this on video and it would be on the internet in a few seconds. 

What Colin wasn’t prepared for where the ‘We want more! We want more!’ chants from the room. Oh dear! What other lyrics did he know? He threw the sound guy a desperate look. 

“How ‘bout ‘Don’t stop me now’?”

Colin nodded and made his way to the stage again, unable to bite back a grin when he got a glimpse of his audience. Those crazy folks made him do things! And what was he singing there? Don’t stop me now? As the thought occurred, it was too late. Of course, those mean people in the room – why did he call them friends again? – demanded more. Okay, one more and then he’d let someone else make a fool out of himself. 

He peeked his head through the curtain.

“Only got ‘You’re my best friend’ or ‘Somebody to love’.” 

What did that grin on Eoin’s face mean? He could worry about that later, he decided on the later and went back on stage.

Colin howled out his last desperate “Can anybody find me, somebody to love?”, took a few bows and bounced off stage, full of adrenaline now. He’d never planned on doing more than one song, but it had just been too much fun.

As he rounded the corner, someone grabbed him and pressed him against the wall. “What the...”

“Yeah, Morgan, what the fuck? What the fuck are you doing with my crown?” Bradley’s eyes sparkled with anger, his arm across Colin’s throat, holding him in place. “And what the fuck was that last song? You’re not looking any further, you already have somebody to love.” 

“But that was just...”

Lips were crushing down on his as Bradley kissed him hard and demanding. 

When the blond pulled back, his eyes still showing the anger he felt. “My room. Now. Going to show you who loves you.” He let go and turned around. 

Colin just stood and stared. He’d lusted for Bradley since they first met and had more than one wet dream about him. But he’d never dared to dream that it would lead anywhere. 

While he still just looked down the now empty corridor, Bradley’s head appeared again from around the corner. “Don’t forget to bring the crown, Morgan.”


End file.
